


La Petite Mort

by joaniedark



Series: Welcome to Taako Bell [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light CBT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, small dom/large sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: Dating Death himself wasn't something that just anyone could brag about. It was even rarer that someone could brag Death had called themDaddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the guy on Tumblr who told me not to write this. You're an inspiration.
> 
> Apologies to the McElroys, Griff more so than Justin. Guess you spun XXX on the Suffering Game wheel.

Dating Death himself wasn't something that just anyone could brag about. It was even rarer that someone could brag Death had called them _Daddy_.

Taako wasn't exactly any man, though. After all, he wasn't technically a man, being a high elf and all. That was more of a human thing. But one thing was for sure, he was one hell of a magical flip wizard stuffed into a scrawny pallid greenish body. He sparkled with magic and was quick with quips, and by The Raven Queen if that didn't make Kravitz fall head over heels for him.

Honestly, anyone who knew them wouldn't be surprised (albeit highly embarrassed) to walk in on the two of them, Taako pinning Kravitz's muscled arms above his head with his spindly ones as he sat on the reaper's chest. Skirts hiked up around his thighs, grinding roughly against Kravitz's sternum. A quiet laugh made it past his lips as he stared at Kravitz--his reddish eyes glazed over with lust, breath already ragged, craning his neck away from the pool of dreadlocks on his pillow to try to take in the sight of Taako's body.

"It really doesn't take much to get your engine revving, huh?" Taako teased, and Kravitz's dark skin flushed. He could already tell it was going to be tricky to keep himself in his flesh form, but by gods was he going to maintain.

"It's not exactly difficult with you on top of me," he said, and Taako clicked his tongue.

"Forgetting something?" he asked, and a breath caught in Kravitz's throat.

"...It's not difficult...sir." It was hard to choke out, almost as hard as Kravitz was feeling at that point. Taako grinned.

"Good boy." Taako's thin thighs clamped on Kravitz's sides as he shuddered underneath him, his chest heaving slightly more. Taako slid his hips down Kravitz's body, eyes lighting up when the man underneath him hissed at the friction against his clothed crotch.

"Do you like that?" Taako asked, grinding his hips down against Kravitz's, pushing harder when the reaper's hips bucked up.

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Do you want _moooore?_ " Taako teased, signature crack to his voice coming out a little stronger as he heard Kravitz let out a subconscious moan.

"Oh gods, yes, Sir."

Taako hopped off of Kravitz, and holy shitballs the desperate, needy whine that somehow came from a couple hundred pounds of reaper sent a spark right down Taako's cock. The large tent in his skirt was covered as he settled in between Kravitz's legs, roughly tugging down his breeches. Kravitz gasped at the cold air, the gasp mutating into a yelp when he suddenly felt a wet tongue dragging up the side of his newly-exposed cock. His neck and shoulders ached as he arched up to stare at Taako's smirking face, keeping his hands above his head where Taako had left them obediently.

"You can prop yourself up, beb," Taako said, his hand languidly stroking Kravitz's cock. Eagerly Kravitz moved to sit half-upright, leaning heavily on his elbows, knees bending up on either side of Taako's head. Taako leaned his head on his free hand, propping it up by digging a bony elbow into Kravitz's hip. He hissed, but his cock twitched in Taako's grip. Taako smiled gently, his eyes running over Kravitz's bare chest and stomach, before sharply slapping Kravitz's cock. The high-pitched, trembling sound it elicited _delighted_ Taako, who backhanded his cock in response.

"Fuck," Kravitz hissed, hips bucking up. The sting was fantastic as the elf took a few more swipes. Taako's loose shirt was falling off his swinging shoulder, and his skin was starting to take a flushed, healthy hue. He swept a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes, twisting his elbow deeper into Kravitz's flesh.

"That's a 22, three points of blunt damage," Taako whispered into the ether, quiet enough that Kravitz couldn't hear. Instead, he pushed himself up off of Kravitz, placing as much of his weight as possible on Kravitz's hips as he pulled up. Crawling back over the reaper, he stretched out to pick up an artisanal glass bottle off the side table. The bottom of his loose shirt draped over Kravitz's face, giving him a brief look at the elf's slender torso before he pulled back onto his knees between Kravitz's splayed legs. He gave Kravitz's cock a final smack for good measure, then popped open the bottle as he revelled in the man's whimper.

"Fun fact," Taako started, as he smacked the handcrafted flask unceremoniously like a ketchup bottle, "this stuff is supposed to be key lime flavored. Only liquid I know that tastes like cherry cola." Kravitz laughed that uncharacteristically high laugh of his, almost falling back onto the bed from his propped up position. Taako beamed at him, then shook a blob of a sweetly-scented, slightly gel-like oil out of the glass bottle. He placed it back on the heavy footboard, flicked the head of Kravitz's cock for good measure, and slid a long lubed finger into his ass. He instantly felt Kravitz tighten and relax over the digit, pulling it further in. Taako drew it back, pushing forward again with a second added.

"Taako, please..." Kravitz trailed off, voice low and face flickering with bone as he rocked his hips into Taako's slippery hand. Taako dug his nails into Kravitz's meaty thigh, and he swore he saw a glimpse of femur.

"As much of a boner as it gives me, don't go ghost on me, my fella," Taako said, curling and uncurling his fingers as he thrust. "It won't feel nearly as good if I'm just vaguely fisting your pelvis."

"Th-that could be very enjoyable, if... _fuck_...if I _did_ keep this form up, though," Kravitz said. His hips were already arching up off the bed, and Taako bit his lip almost til it bled out of how much he just wanted to be inside that man.

"Maybe sometime, but right now Daddy _really_ wants to get his dick wet," Taako teased. The moan he got in response was slightly shocking. Dirty talk did seem to get his reaper going, true, but it was a bit more deep, guttural than he was used to. He softly punched the base of Kravitz's cock, making him yelp and drip with precum.

"What on earth was _that_ about?" he asked, running a nail over Kravitz's shaft and watching him struggle to stay solid.

"I...ah."

"Spit." _Flick._ "It." _Slap._ "Out." _Squeeze._

"Fuck, keep doing that, daddy, please..."

_[Somewhere, on another plane of existence, a man screamed for some reason unknown to himself.]_

Takko grinned. "Oh, you bet your sweet ass, bubele," he said, stroking firmer to accentuate his words. Kravitz's legs started shaking as Takko roughly alternated stroking his cock just a bit too hard and smacking it around, at one point neither of them really noticed slipping another finger into his ass. He contemplated trying to wriggle a fourth in when he saw Kravtiz's face screwing up. His eyes scrunched shut as his head lolled to the side, thick fingers going a bit white-knuckled as he grasped the sheets. Taako's cock ached at the sight.

"Taako, Taak, daddy, just...just fuck me, daddy," Kravitz panted. Taako happily took the invitation, slick fingers gliding out of Kravitz and darting under his skirt. Flipping up the fabric, he ran his fingers over his cock for a few quick strokes before guiding it into the larger man. The warbling moan that came out of Kravitz made Taako hiss.

" _Loving_ this," he muttered, rocking his hips. Kravitz's legs started to curl around Taako's waist involuntarily, pulling the elf in closer. He chewed at his lower lip, eyes scrunching shut. Seeing the grim reaper himself wriggling and tensing his muscles under him was the most amazing thing to Taako. He felt fucking amazing, obviously, but it was his reactions that really got Taako off. He gave Kravitz's left haunch a firm smack, shuddering when Kravitz tightened around him.

"Do that again, Daddy," Kravitz said, slipping into his proper work accent. Taako thrust harder into Kravitz as he smacked him again, biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing.

"Doing voices now?"

"If it'll get me hit harder," he said with a cockney edge and a raised brow, and Taako couldn't help but laugh. A couple more hard smacks made Kravitz gasp.

"Fuck, dude, I-I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with you doing that."

"Ow right, you can't deal with a bit of a quirk, Da-- _fuck ahaha ouch_ ," Kravitz continued, the accent breaking with a sharp smack to his cock. Taako leaned over him, moving his hand to start stroking Kravitz off.

"Don't do that shit, alright babe?"

"Mmf, I dunno Daddy, if it gets me smacked around maybe I--ok shit, don't squeeze so hard, I'll stop."

"Good." Taako dug into Kravitz's hip, pulling him into his quickening thrusts. Kravitz moaned as he arched up in response. Past his fluttering lids his eyes were starting to roll up into his head, and Taako thanked his lucky stars he had died so many times in his life. That face was a thousand percent worth it. 

When Kravitz finally shuddered and came over Taako's hand, moaning something in something resembling Infernal, Taako couldn't help but croon. He thrusted harder, faster, coming rough and cursing. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kravitz staring up at him, dark face flushed, eyes still filled with lust. He shakily lifted a hand up to Taako's face, stroking his cheek.

"Fucking incredible," Taako said, leaning into the hand. They panted there a few minutes, staring at each other's faces and bodies, sweat dripping on hot skin. 

Taako finally slipped out and lowered himself down onto Kravitz's chest. He started playing with his locs, humming quietly. A part of him kind of wondered if this changed anything. He had a bad habit of thinking that after most of his encounters with Kravitz; the idea of things changing honestly scared and enthralled him in equal amounts. 

But hey, this was something for now.


End file.
